Just a kid
by Hatchs01
Summary: Rosanna Solace was just a kid. A normal life with her twin and older brother. That was until she got taken away, spent nine years in Tartarus and has seen more than anyone should ever see. When she and her friend Jack meet Percy and Annabeth and learn the prophecy of nine. What will happen? Will she live? More importatnly, will she see Will and Max again? (Musical fic)


p dir="ltr"My name is Will Solace./p  
p dir="ltr"I am a son of Apollo./p  
p dir="ltr"I have a brother./p  
p dir="ltr"Max is a son of Hypnos./p  
p dir="ltr"I live at Camp Half-Blood./p  
p dir="ltr"I have friends here./p  
p dir="ltr"I have friends on a giant quest to stop Gaia./p  
p dir="ltr"I have family here./p  
p dir="ltr"But.../p  
p dir="ltr"I have a sister./p  
p dir="ltr"A daughter of Poseidon./p  
p dir="ltr"That no one knows about./p  
p dir="ltr"She was only one when I was four./p  
p dir="ltr"I don't even remember what she looks like./p  
p dir="ltr"She disappeared./p  
p dir="ltr"Mom was so scared./p  
p dir="ltr"She sent me and Max to Camp straight away./p  
p dir="ltr"She pleaded with Chiron to search for her./p  
p dir="ltr"He tried./p  
p dir="ltr"We all tried./p  
p dir="ltr"But in was all for naught./p  
p dir="ltr"Mom went crazy./p  
p dir="ltr"She kept screaming./p  
p dir="ltr"She would hit herself./p  
p dir="ltr"Blame herself./p  
p dir="ltr"She tried to kill herself./p  
p dir="ltr"Gaia talked to her./p  
p dir="ltr"Controlled her./p  
p dir="ltr"Blamed her./p  
p dir="ltr"They put her in an asylum./p  
p dir="ltr"Chiron raised us./p  
p dir="ltr"We never forgot about her./p  
p dir="ltr"Thanks to dreams./p  
p dir="ltr"Torture./p  
p dir="ltr"Screams./p  
p dir="ltr"Pleas./p  
p dir="ltr"Loud noises./p  
p dir="ltr"Chains./p  
p dir="ltr"That's all they ever showed./p  
p dir="ltr"Never her face./p  
p dir="ltr"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br /strong?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"I screamed./p  
p dir="ltr"They threw me./p  
p dir="ltr"Again./p  
p dir="ltr"And again./p  
p dir="ltr"Bones snapped for a brief second./p  
p dir="ltr"Then healed./p  
p dir="ltr"Stupid curse./p  
p dir="ltr"It's lonely down here./p  
p dir="ltr"I've been to the doors more times than I would've liked./p  
p dir="ltr"I made friends./p  
p dir="ltr"Their dead./p  
p dir="ltr"I watched them die./p  
p dir="ltr"Arrows./p  
p dir="ltr"In her chest./p  
p dir="ltr"She was four./p  
p dir="ltr"I held her./p  
p dir="ltr"Told her it was ok./p  
p dir="ltr"She told me to keep Jake alive for her./p  
p dir="ltr"Jake was her two year old brother./p  
p dir="ltr"A monster slit his throat./p  
p dir="ltr"I'm sorry Soph./p  
p dir="ltr"I didn't keep my promise./p  
p dir="ltr"Now Sophie and Jake are dead./p  
p dir="ltr"I am broken.../p  
p dir="ltr"But I have to keep going for them./p  
p dir="ltr"To give them a better burial./p  
p dir="ltr"Than in this place./p  
p dir="ltr"I slashed another monster./p  
p dir="ltr"It crippled into dust./p  
p dir="ltr"I heard a cry./p  
p dir="ltr"I turned and ran toward it./p  
p dir="ltr"It wasn't a monster cry./p  
p dir="ltr"It was human./p  
p dir="ltr"What I found shocked me./p  
p dir="ltr"A boy./p  
p dir="ltr"With devil wings and horns./p  
p dir="ltr"His leg bone was sticking out of his thigh./p  
p dir="ltr"Two words made my heart melt./p  
p dir="ltr""Help me"/p  
p dir="ltr"He passed out./p  
p dir="ltr"emWhat do /ememI/emem do?/em/p  
p dir="ltr"I walked towards him./p  
p dir="ltr"Now that he wasn't screaming in pain I could look at him./p  
p dir="ltr"He was actually quite cute./p  
p dir="ltr"He has blue streaked black hair./p  
p dir="ltr"His cute little button nose fit perfectly with his jaw./p  
p dir="ltr"His black eyebrows have scars running through them much like my own./p  
p dir="ltr"I pour nectar on his leg and elevate it./p  
p dir="ltr"Gods./p  
p dir="ltr"He's so cute./p  
p dir="ltr"I hold his head onto my lap./p  
p dir="ltr"I watch as his eyes flutter from a dream./p  
p dir="ltr"One that was probably tearing him apart./p  
p dir="ltr"His breathing increases and the fluttering becomes more aggressive./p  
p dir="ltr"I shake him awake./p  
p dir="ltr"He cries out as his eyes snap open./p  
p dir="ltr""What, where-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Your safe now" I say./p  
p dir="ltr"He sits up./p  
p dir="ltr"And looks at me./p  
p dir="ltr""Why aren't you running away?"/p  
p dir="ltr"emWhat was he /ememtalking/emem about?/em/p  
p dir="ltr""What do you mean?"/p  
p dir="ltr"He seems surprised for a moment but soon gets an anxious look on his face./p  
p dir="ltr""What I mean is that, you dont know what I emam/em"/p  
p dir="ltr"I snort./p  
p dir="ltr""And do you know what I've emdone?/em"/p  
p dir="ltr"He stares at me./p  
p dir="ltr"I stare back./p  
p dir="ltr"God's, this is the most intense staring contest I've ever been in./p  
p dir="ltr"Me and So-./p  
p dir="ltr"Never mind./p  
p dir="ltr"I must have shown some sort of emotion of my face because he wipes a tear from my eye./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey, you ok?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Little fact./p  
p dir="ltr"I've never cried./p  
p dir="ltr"In my life./p  
p dir="ltr"Not even when I was born./p  
p dir="ltr"This is weird./p  
p dir="ltr"But at the same time, kinda nice./p  
p dir="ltr"Like something was bottled up inside of me and it's finally being..well./p  
p dir="ltr"Let out./p  
p dir="ltr""Um, yeah, I'll be fine...Just..thinking of stuff."/p  
p dir="ltr""I get it"/p  
p dir="ltr"emPhe/emw/p  
p dir="ltr""My name's Jack by the way. Jack Finley. Son of Ares, cursed by Zeus to look like...Well you know "/p  
p dir="ltr"He sticks out his hand./p  
p dir="ltr"I shake it./p  
p dir="ltr""Rosanna, Rosanna Solace. Daughter of Poseidon, born with ice powers. Thrown into Tartarus at three"br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"strongBAAAAAAM. Hello ! I have never posted on this and this story is originally from Wattpad!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongI just realised that /strongstrongI'm/strongstrong going to have to make a disclaimer at the end /strongstrongof/strongstrong every chapter because... /strongstrongI'm/strongstrong not Rick Riordan./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongSOOO./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongI DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongOR HEROES OF OLYMPUS./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongOR ANYTHING./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongEXEPT ROSANNA, JAKE, SOPHIA, MAX AND JACK./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongBYYYEEEE!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"uemstrongword /strong/em/uuemstrongcount/strong/em/uuemstrong (Not /strong/em/uuemstrongincluding/strong/em/uuemstrong this) 700 /strong/em/uuemstrongwords/strong/em/uuemstrong!/strong/em/u/p 


End file.
